1. Technical Field
The invention relates to display stands for merchandise and various retail products, and particularly to a display stand which has a supporting platform which is adjustable to various angles in order to display the product mounted on the platform in the most favorable angular position for viewing by a perspective customer. The invention also enables the retail product to be handled by a perspective customer in a convenient and secure manner.
2. Background Information
A great variety of display structures and stands for displaying retail products have been developed. Most of these display stands provide some means for securing the product to the display stand to prevent unauthorized removal and theft of the displayed product, yet which will enable a perspective customer to easily view the product, and for many products to be able to handle and inspect the product before purchase and without requiring a clerk to be in attendance.
Also for certain products, it is desirable to display the product at a particular angular orientation with respect to the support structure enabling the viewing customer to see the product in the best position to enhance the attractiveness of the product. Varying the viewing angle for different products has been found more desirable than mounting the product in a horizontal or vertical position as in previous product display stands.
In addition, there is a need to provide security against theft of the displayed product and a need to display the product in an orderly manner, in addition to a chosen angular position thereof. This becomes a problem when a potential customer picks up an item of merchandise from the stand, such as a cell phone, camera, etc. in order to review the product and then replace the product back on the support structure. This can result in the display item being relocated on the support structure in an unattractive viewing manner for subsequent customers.
Therefore, the need exists for an improved product display assembly which will enable the product to be displayed at various angular positions by adjustably mounting the product support platform on which the product is secured, which assembly preferably includes means to secure the display platform at the desired angle, which assembly is provided with a security device to prevent unauthorized removal of the product from the display stand yet permit the handling and inspection of the product by the customer, and which will properly orient the product to a desired orientation upon return of the product to the supporting platform of the display stand by the customer.